Teacher
by Madcat
Summary: Alternate Ranma with old and young Ranmas.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I am making no money off the hard work of others. I have no legal claim for my work. I submit my work in a vain attempt to show my appreciation for their creations. Or simply 'imitation is the highest form of flattery,"  
  
Explanation:  
(You cannot change the past successfully or you'll have no reason to return to the past. This is the common paradox which, has been argued for centuries. My viewpoint is somewhere in the universe all realities exist. These realities represent different timelines. Now if you cannot change your own timeline... Then the best you could do is to A. affect another timeline or B. you move to a reality that fits you wish {in the case of those wishes to change reality}. This story is an A. type. Now that wasn't too far of a stretch of the imagination.)   
  
  
A New Sensei   
(A Hopefully Unique Ranma Story)  
  
A seventy-year-old Ranma stood over the grave of his wife. "I know, I cannot change my past," he said. "I attempt it years ago and failed." He drew from its sheath a long black sword. "I wish, I could meet myself as a child and stop the insanity, that has cursed my life." With a rush of air the form of Ranma disappeared from the cemetery.  
  
In another place and another time...  
  
Genma held his son over the pit of starving cats. "This is for your own good son," Genma said. As Genma released his grip on his son, Ranma started falling into the mouth of the pit.  
Ranma's fall was stopped abruptly by a firm hand. Ranma was gently set on the ground. Ranma finally got a clear view of his savior.   
A tall-distinguished figure in weather beaten clothes regarded the young boy. The man then turned to face Genma. "You are a fool Saotome, you deserved your former master. But that's not important now. I present you with a challenge," the stranger continued. "If I defeat you the boy is mine for ten years to train. If you win, you get 100,000 yen," he said.  
Genma quickly sized up the stranger as a sixty year old traveling martial artist of intermediate skill. Genma's greed quickly overcame any other objection, he might have.  
"Fine then," Genma yelled as he attacked the older man. Genma's foot passed through the spot recently vacated by his opponent's head. He realized his mistake, when the stranger fist blurred and the world went black.   
"Hello Ranma," the stranger began. "I'm going to be your sensei for the next ten years.   
Ranma gave his new sensei a shallow bow and said, "what about my father, sensei?"  
"Don't worry about you father Ranma, I'm sure will see him again soon. Go  
ahead and grab your pack Ranma, we need to gather the other students."  
  
Several minutes later...  
  
As the pair walked down the rough mountain trail Ranma looked as his new teacher. "Master," Ranma said, "what's you name?"  
The man broke his stride and looked at the small boy and said, "My name is  
also Ranma but, call me Horse".  
  
Several months later in China...  
  
"So, It is agreed. Your son will be my student until, age sixteen," Horse said.  
  
The middle-aged Chinese man looked out of his front door at the three boys playing. His son was chasing the small boy with the pigtail, while the boy with the yellow and black bandanna chased his son. He turned back to the older man and said, "My wife and I have agreed to your terms. My son, Moose, will be a outcast in our village, if he's not a strong fighter.  
  
A year later back in Japan...  
  
Nodoka Saotome sat staring at the man and three boys across the table from her. She smiled at the sight of her son, who was showing promise of the man, he would become. "I'm unhappy with my husband's behavior. But I'm pleased with his development under your care."  
"I have a request for you miss," Horse replied. "I believe, you are familiar with the Tendo Dojo."  
"Yes, I used to be a close friend of Ms. Saotome years ago. It was a shame, we lost touch," Nodoka replied.  
"I am sorry to announce to you the death of your friend. She died a little over a year ago," Horse replied. "Her husband has still not recovered from her passing. He no longer runs the dojo or take care of the family. His oldest daughter is taking care of the family."  
"Kasumi, I believe is his oldest daughter. But she can't be much more than ten years old," Nodoka replied. "I thank you for bringing this to my attention, Horse. I will do what, I can to help. But, I believe you already have a plan in mind."  
"Yes Nodoka," Horse replied. "The girls could use a mother. I may be overstepping my bounds but I hoped you could move in with the Tendo's. With   
the lack of a mother and the poor 'condition' of there father, it must be trying for the girls."  
Nodoka sighed, "I will visit the Tendo's shortly. Giri demands, I help the family." She looked up at the stranger and asked, "but why are you so concerned with the Tendo's, Horse?"  
"I also have Giri demanding, I help the Tendo's. My family's history is intertwined with theirs. I brought it to your attention because, I know you can fill the void in the Saotome household that I cannot."   
  
Two years later...  
  
Kuno sat regarding the strangers. The man had made and interesting argument. Kuno thought for a minute before speaking, "your offer is most intriguing Horse. But, I cannot become your student. My sister would be left alone without me. She has suffered even more than me from our father. I cannot leave her alone to be subjected to my father's behavior."  
Horse sat weighing the young boy's words. "I believe, I have an answer to your dilemma. I know a home with three daughters, where your sister might be welcomed. I could inquire and tell you shortly," Horse said.   
  
"Then I will go with you," Kuno replied.  
  
  
And so Horse and his four charges began to traveled around Japan. With stops by the Tendo dojo so Ranma and Kuno could visit their relatives. Horse ensures his charges get an education, while Nodoka handled manners and general etiquette (when they visit the Tendo dojo). Moose teaches himself his family's 'Hidden Weapon School'. Kuno vows to learn Yosho's 'Heavenly Light' technique (named by Kuno). Ryouga learns 'Anything Goes' but focuses on strength and stamina. Ranma learns 'Anything Goes' and focuses on Speed and Deception.  
  
Several more years...  
  
Then the year Horse's student's turn sixteen occurs. Horse has a talk with his students. "By the agreement's made with you or your families, your time with me ends this year. You will soon leave me, but I have some advice, I wish to give now. Ranma your confidence is your greatest weakness. You should also know there is an arrangement between your father and Soun for you and a Tendo daughter to marry. I 'convinced', Soun not to trouble you with the information until your sixteenth birthday. Ryouga, your temper is you biggest weakness. Moose, you must leave soon for your village. Remember not to relay too heavily on your weapons. You must also promise me to wear your contacts during the tournament. Kuno, you greatest weakness is your tendency to   
move in patterns. You must remember not to get stuck in your forms. You will also soon face the duty of taking control of your families holdings."  
  
In another part of the world...  
  
Genma had to flee Japan to escape wife's wrath and ends up in Vegas after several years of travel. He got a job in a magic show doing three shows a night in the 'Vegas Daimond Hotel'. The audience was always mystified with the man into panda act. "A few more years of this and I be set for the rest of my life," Genma thought. "I just wish the gay duo wouldn't stare at me."  
  
Two days later...  
  
"We're back," Ranma yelled as he entered the Tendo's front gate with Kuno.  
  
"Hi, Son," Nodoka replied as she exited the Tendo house. "Where's everyone else?"  
"Moose and Ryouga both are heading home. Horse said, he was going to visit the Masaki shrine for a while," Ranma replied. "Kuno decided to stop by before heading home."  
" I was hoping to talk to Horse," Nodoka said in a depressed voice. "I really wanted to show him that cute little teddy in my closet," she thought to herself. She was hoping to get to know Horse better now that her divorce was finalized. "He will be mine," she thought to herself with a smile.  
  
"Ugh.. Mom," Ranma asked?  
  
"Sorry, son. I was just thinking of something," Nodoka replied.  
  
A week later....  
  
"Akane, would you care to join me at the opera," Kuno asked?  
  
"Sorry," Akane says. "I'm making dinner for Ranma tonight." Akane then makes sure Ranma is tied securely so he doesn't miss dinner he has a nasty habit of running errand and getting detained, when Akane cooks.  
  
"I see," Kuno said as he walked away from Akane. He slowly walked out of the Tendo house and into the back yard. He sat down next to the koi pond. "Why is it always Ranma," Kuno said to himself. He pulled the opera tickets from. His face became tense and he gripped the tickets between his hands in preparation of ripping the tickets in half.   
  
"Stop, Kuno," Nabiki said.  
  
"I didn't hear you," Kuno said. "Please go away," he said in a cold voice. "I don't need you taunting right now.   
  
"So you finally realize, Akane likes Ranma," Nabiki said quietly.   
  
"Why do you care? Do you wish to taunt me? Do you enjoy seeing me in pain," Kuno said giving Nabiki an ice-cold stare.  
"I thought you could use a shoulder right now," she said quietly as she avoided his stare. "Did you ever wonder, why I always used to taunt you so? Looking back I finally realized why," she said. "I think, I care for you."  
Kuno stood and faced Nabiki, "I know you well, Nabiki. This is but a joke at my expense," he said in a voice almost below hearing. He then walked away from Nabiki and left the Tendo house. He was partially down the block; when he realized, he had left his bokken at the Tendo house.   
He turned around and walked back to the Tendo dojo. He arrived in time to see Nabiki close the front gate. As he approached the gate he notice his bokken next to the gate. As he neared the bokken, he noticed something fluttering on the bokken's handle. There twisting gently in the breeze were his two opera tickets. He hadn't remade dropping them in his departure of the Tendo compound. As be picked up the bokken, he noticed the two tickets were attached to the sword by a single string. He looked again and corrected himself. The tickets were attached by a human hair. "A hair from Nabiki's head," he said to himself in suprise. Several minutes later a young man contemplated the significance of Nabiki's actions as he walked home. Elsewhere in Nerima a young woman cried herself to sleep.  
  
Elsewhere in the world...  
  
Moose had entered the village to watch this year's tournament. He had arrived home two days previous and had a joyful reunion with his parents. He now sat on the outskirts of the crowd watching the contest watching the fighters. He felt uncomfortable in the village. His former home now seemed liked and old shirt that had grown too small. It's the minor things, he thought. But he had come to realize something, 'you can never go home again'. If he always lived here, he could be happy. But he had come to the conclusion, he could never be happy here now. After years in the wide world, why should he live here and give up his freedom. And worse yet why should he stay in a society that treated men as second class citizens. The answer was painfully clear, he would return to Japan and seek his destiny. Horse would probably have some advice for him.  
The contest finally ended and the crowd was beginning to disperse, when a purpled haired figure approached him. "Hey, you," the young woman said. "I've heard since you returned are afraid to fight," Shampoo said.   
"I have been challenged twice but, I didn't wish to marry either woman," Moose replied calmly.   
"So you say, but you are a coward. Only a weakling chooses not to fight," Shampoo said as she spoke loud enough for the forming crowd to hear.  
"A wise man, chooses his fights carefully," Moose replied. "You really should read Sun Tzu sometime. Besides, I don't wish to marry anyone in this village."  
  
"Enough talk, I want to fight," Shampoo said. "I challenge you now.   
  
"I don't wish to marry you," Mossed replied.  
  
You don't have to worry, I don't plan to loose." With that Shampoo took a stance and leapt at Mouse. Moose dodge the mace aimed at his head and rolled to avoid a kick to his chest. He came back to his feet seconds before Shampoo charged him again. He waited for her to strike. She launched her right mace as a decoy and the left as the main attack. Moose leaned back just enough to hit a pressure point on Shampoo's left wrist as he dodged her attack.   
Shampoo's left hand became numb as the mace fell from her hand. Normally this wouldn't have serious for Shampoo but since, she was in mid swing with two maces... She was forced to drop her right mace to keep from falling over. She barely kept her footing and was turning to face Moose.  
Moose had taken the opportunity to close with Shampoo before she could recover and connected a kick to her rear. Shampoo uses to fighting with maces, tired from a day of fights, and already slightly off balance landed hard on her face.  
Many members of the crowd took the opportunity to laugh as Shampoo. Many women had bruised received from Shampoo that day and so they enjoyed the scene. The laughter served to fuel Shampoo's anger as she launched herself again at Moose.  
Moose backed up a yard as Shampoo came charging at him. He waited until she was close and swung his right arm at Shampoo. Shampoo ignored the right arm as it was too short to connect in it's swing. She hadn't counted in the folding baton in Moose right sleeve. The baton extended several feet in it's swing and connected with Shampoo's right temple. Shampoo needless to say dropped like a load of bricks okay maybe if you threw a load of bricks down a staircase.  
Moose advanced on his unconscious adversary and put two fingers on her neck. Satisfied she was still alive; he turned and walked through the crowd. A short figure on a staff blocked his way, "where do you think your going, boy!"  
  
"Japan, you rude old woman," Moose replied.   
  
"I don't think so, you are bound by tradition to be my great granddaughters husband," Colonge said sharply.  
  
"No, I didn't challenge her," so your 'quaint' laws are invalid old woman.  
  
"You accepted her challenge, so that's enough," the old woman said.  
  
"I think not. She attacked me. I didn't agree, so you are wrong. Your grand daughter behave without though and without honor," Moose said coldly. "It would matter not to me 'old' woman. I will not marry any woman from this village, ever. I would kill you daughter before marrying her."  
Cologne's eye took an erie gleam, "you cannot turn your back on three thousand years of amazon tradition boy. You are a member of this tribe and will obey its law. Or you will suffer," Colonge said with a cruel smile.  
"Goodbye old woman, this conversation bothers me"; Moose says as he turns and walks away.  
"It is not over, just remember that," Colonge said to the retreating figure. "Now to collect my granddaughter and begin preparation to attend to," she said to herself.  
  
Somewhere else in the world...  
  
Things didn't look good for Ukyo as she stood on a deserted road in Shinjiku. The gang outnumbered her ten to one and they were armed with knives. Since Ukyo had left home she never been in a situation this bad. If she were lucky, she would be robbed. But since she was a woman, she feared other things.  
"Excuse me," a figure said. A boy wearing a bandanna and a large backpack wandered out of the darkness. "Do any of you know the way to Nerima"; Ryouga asked still staring at a large unfolded map in his hands.  
  
"Another victim," a gang member said. "Get him"!  
  
Ryouga looked up from his map with a confused expression. He casually dodged a knife trust to his head and dropped the map. He gripped an attackers outstretched arm and threw him into a brick wall ten feet away. Two other gang members took the opening to attack Ryouga. Ryouga removed his umbrella from his pack with a practiced motion with his right arm. His left hand was already twirling a bandanna. "Let's dance," Ryouga said.  
Ukyo was slowly backing away from her attackers waiting for an opening. She twirled her spatula in front of her to keep her attackers from being too bold. She dodged one attacker knife thrust and counters the other attacker. She backs up and flung a 'flour bomb' at her two attackers. The gang member caught by suprise were quickly blinded and neatly laid out by Ukyo's spatula. She was going to help the stranger. She was stunned as she stared at the stranger standing among unconscious gang members. The boy quickly put his umbrella back in his pack.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know they way to Nerima," Ryouga asked.   
  
"Go straight one block and wait for a bus. One should be along shortly," Ukyo replied.  
  
"Thanks," Ryouga said as he took a right and began walking off.  
  
"That's the wrong direction," Ukyo yelled after the boy.  
  
Ryouga laughed neverously and meekly said, "I kinda get lost easily".  
  
"That's easy to see, I might as well help you to the bus station," Ukyo said.  
  
A week later in rural Japan....  
  
"Where the hell am I now," Ryouga said. He walked over the boar, he knocked unconscious. "Dammit I haven't found home or the Tendo Dojo."   
  
"Pardon me," a young girls voice said.  
  
Ryouga turned around as was greeted with the sight of an attractive young lady. "Ah, yeah..," Ryouga stammered.  
  
"What happened to this pig," she asked.  
  
"It attacked me, so I knocked it out," Ryouga said uncomfortably.  
  
"Really," she said. She walked up the increasingly nervous Ryouga. "I hope I not to forward, but would you like to dinner with my family"?  
  
"Well..," Ryouga began only to have his stomach growl his response for him.  
  
"Come along then. Oh. My name is Akari," the girl said with a glowing smile.  
  
Thirty minutes later....  
  
"So Akari, who's your friend," her father asked?  
  
"Father, I would like you to meet Ryouga. My future husband," Akari said with a burst of enthusiasm.  
  
Akari's father laughed, "it about time. So when do you plan to marry my girl." No one noticed Ryouga's surprised expression at the news.  
  
Ryouga slowly went from a stunned state to an incoherent muttering stage. He finally stood up and said, "excuse me". And without another word Ryouga grabbed his backpack and ran screaming from the house.  
  
"Don't mind him, dad, he's just a little shy," Akari said.  
  
The next morning in Nerima...  
  
Kuno entered the gates of Furinken high school. His starched school uniform itched against his skin. He sighed at the thought of attending formal school again. He took a breath of fresh air before and noticed a crowd forming. "Today we show her," a tall figure in a kendoist garb said. "Today we'll show Akane Tendo, who the best martial artist is." A quiet clapping interrupted the speaker and the crowd turned to the source.  
"A nice speech," Kuno said sarcastically. "What do you mean 'show Akane Tendo'," Kuno said coldly.  
"We will beat her in a duel and prove or skills," the speaker replied. "And who the hell are you."  
"It is tradition to give one's own name first but, it doesn't matter. You may call me Kuno, student of Horse. I also demand you end this charade and leave Akane Tendo in peace," Kuno said in a cold voice. "A duel is a matter of honor between two people, this appears to be a common street brawl.  
"I'm Tomba, age seventeen," the speaker replied. "I'm the undefeated captain of this school's kendo club. You will not interfere with our duel."  
"Really, how about a wager," Kuno replied. "If I beat you, Tomba. You'll leave Akane Tendo in peace. If you win, I leave your duel alone.  
  
"So be it," Tomba cried as he charged Kuno.   
  
Kuno drew his bokken from the straps of his pack and parried Tomba's first strike. Tomba redirected his bokken in a savage low strike. Kuno jumped over Tomba's strike and brought his bokken down on the other boy's head. Tomba unconscious body hit the ground with a dull thud.  
"Well, then," Kuno replied. "Anyone else." When no one offer to fight him, he reached down and grabbed Tomba by the collar. "Can anyone direct me to the nurse's station," Kuno asked the crowd. Apon receiving an answer, Kuno thanked the speaker and dragged his unconscious burden into the school.  
Akane, Nabiki, Ranma, and Kodiachi arrived shortly later and were amazed to find no crowd waiting for Akane. "Maybe the poor fools, finally got the message," Kodiachi said as she led them into the school.  
  
Twenty minutes later....  
  
"Today class, we welcome a new students to Furinken High School, the teacher began. "Now let's all be sure to give them a warm welcome."  
"I am Kuno, Student of Horse. I am honored to be here," he said. Kuno then finished with a short bow to the class.  
"I'm Ranma Saotome, Of the Anything Goes School of Martial Arts," Ranma  
said following Kuno's example.  
"Ryouga Hibiki," Ryouga said neverously as he noticed several young ladies staring at him.  
In the back of the room Nabiki Tendo acted uninterested in the proceedings. Elsewhere in the room a brunette girl looked on in adoration at Kuno.  
  
Later at lunch....  
  
Three young men and three young ladies sat under an oak tree in the Furinken School yard. "So how's school treating you guys," Akane asked?   
  
"Dull, but otherwise all right," Ranma replied. "I spend a lot of my time just keeping track of Ryouga here."  
"Damn you Ranma. I challenge you to a fight," Ryouga yelled. Everyone in earshot turned to the group under tree. Ranma and Ryouga stood up with a yard between them. Both stretched their hands and took their stances.  
  
"Are you both ready," Kuno asked?  
  
"Ready," Ranma answered.  
  
"Ready," Ryouga answered.  
  
"Begin," Kuno began.  
  
Ranma's and Ryouga's fists raced into action. The crowd tensed as the two figure burst into action. 'Rock', Ryouga said. "Scissors," Ranma cried at the same time. The crowd had the good graces to have a collective facefault. Kuno pulled out a small notepad and pen and scribbled in the book.   
  
"That makes a total of 1,382,471 wins for Ryouga and 1,401,006 wins for Ranma," Kuno declared.  
  
"What's up with the paper, rock, scissors," Akane asked?  
  
"Horse wants us to resolve arguments this way, when we are at school," Kuno replied. "He seems to think, we destroy too much property otherwise."  
  
"Seems pointless to me," Kodiachi said as she finished her bento.  
  
"Don't try and understand the male ego," Nabiki said as she picked  
through her bento. Nabiki's attention was drawn from her lunch as a shadow  
blocked the sun. Nabiki looked up at Kuno standing over her.  
  
"This is for you Nabiki," Kuno said as he handed an envelope to Nabiki. He then walked back to his place under the tree. Nabiki slipped the envelope  
into a pocket and ignored Akane's and Kodiachi's inquiries. On the other side  
Of the schoolyard a brunette noticed the passing of the letter with curiosity.   
  
Shortly there after the students returned to their afternoon classes. Nabiki patiently waited until class before opening the letter.  
  
  
'Nabiki, I would like to apologize for my behavior yesterday. I have enclosed two tickets to an orchestra concert next Friday. If you wish I would  
be happy to escort you to the concert. If you feel you cannot forgive me, I  
hope you and a friend will enjoy the tickets.  
  
Sincerely  
  
Kuno'  
  
Nabiki sat at her desk analyzing the letter and failed to notice the intent stared of a brunette classmate.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
